kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Davenport
Alex Davenport was a Najenmik trainee serving the Helghast Empire during the early days of the Third Extrasolar War. Early Life Alex was born on September 23rd, 2389, in one of the more affluent cities in northern Vekta. Her parents were a Vektan male born before the Great Reclamation, and a helghast female shock trooper who had settled on the world once the war had ended, making Alex a halfbreed. During the early years of the imperial occupation, "cross-breeding," as it was pejoratively known, was socially and legally persecuted by the helghast government, who still held humanity in contempt. Her mother and herself had to endure constant social stigma, often being called traitors to their race. The then-human majority on the world were no better, largely holding hate for the empire they were now under the control of, and rejected her family on a similar basis. For Alex, this removal from society drove her as a child to recluse herself from her peers, often through reading. She became fascinated with the Helghast history and military, reading the newly printed textbooks regarding the Empire's conquests with renewed passion and interest. In particular, she became somewhat obsessed with the young but already battle tested Najenmik organization, the only military force that lacked the negative views towards humanity and halfbreeds that permeated all other levels of helghast society at the time. When she turned fourteen years old, driven by the desires to give herself a better life, prove her worth to society and, mostly, to find acceptance among a group of peers, she snuck away from her home and entered the nearest Najenmik observation station, stationed above the local middle school. While having children openly ask to become Najenmik was still rare in her time, the unit nonetheless accepted her into their ranks and immediately set her to begin training with a recently cultivated class of potentials, among them Corde Detrick and Anton Detrich. Najenmik Training Alex was driven and felt a strong dedication towards becoming a Najenmik operative, and as a result she pushed herself farther than most of her classmates. In particular she took great lengths to ensure she could even outclass the "superior" pureblooded helghast trainees she was serving with, a point of pride for herself to hold against any who would object to her presence. Fortunately for her, the Najenmik indoctrination processes involve a lengthy class dedicated to removing this racism from both human and helghast trainees alike, to ensure that all Najenmik will be dedicated to the protection of all Imperial citizens, regardless of that citizens' background. This impartialness of the unit only fueled Alex's admiration of them, and pushed her ever onwards in her desire to become one of the best. Her unwavering dedication and commitment to the unit eventually placed her within the top three of her class, alongside Anton Dietrich and Corde Detrick. Personality and Relationships Alex was driven and passionate towards her desires, and refused to allow social, economic or ethnic ties to hold her back from achieving what she wanted in life. Her childhood of being considered an outcast made her untrusting and nervous around pureblood humans and helghast, despite her inherent lack of hatred towards either group. During her training with the Najenmik, she eventually lost this shyness, and she made close friends out of most of her class. Despite actually being younger than her, Anton was often considered by Alex to be an older brother she never had growing up, with him having a much older and matured personality compared to most his age. She grew close to him quickly throughout the years of training with him, and the two held a strong rapport between themselves. Initially, Alex held Corde in low esteem, believing that as the son of the Najenmik Overseer he would be an inevitable example of nepotism and favoritism. When actually assigned to the same team as him, however, she met a young and driven man, with a kind heart and idealistic view of the future. Corde would often speak of his desire to see human and halfbreed equality within the Empire to her, as well as his personal desire to prevent wars, rather than win them for Helghan. For Corde, the passionate and unwavering resolve she held was a roaring fire, and he felt as a moth that was simply drawn towards it, Despite their training and commitment to the Empire, both couldn't help growing rather close to each other, an by their eighth year of training, the two finally entered a romantic relationship the night after a dangerous raid against a pirate fleet in the fringe sectors of the Empire. Death Alex was killed in her ninth year of Najenmik training by the White-Coat chemical bombing conducted by the CDI against her units' safehouse and training facility in the year of 2409. Herself and Corde were at the epicenter of the blast, suffering the full effects of the chemicals that hit them. The weapon, being designed to directly attack the Helghast body, killed her much less efficiently due to the diluted human-helghast blood she had, causing a slow, agonizing death. Her death severely traumatized her fellow team mates, particularly Corde, who had been forced to hear every second of her death, and had been incapable of saving her himself due to his own injuries. He became a far cry of his former personality without her, growing cold, calculating, and pragmatic compared to his formerly gentle, idealistic and kind self. Legacy Alex Davenport had been highly honored among the Najenmik, her being granted posthumous full agent status and being used as an example for all human recruits who ever doubt themselves in the face of the training they endure. Her service and loyalty were used as selling points for the Detrick family's push for the government to abandon the legal prejudice and persecution against non pure-blooded hleghast in the Empire, and she is remembered well throughout these minorities across imperial space. Her death is largely what drove Corde to such extreme lengths in Operation: Daybreak, and it could be argued that without such drastic actions, the mission would never have succeeded in the end. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Fan Made Characters